


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 7 - Astonish

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It the morning after the big night and Bruce finds out about Clark’s past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 7 - Astonish

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 7 - Astonish  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3301  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: It the morning after the big night and Bruce finds out about Clark’s past.   
Authors note: Part of the Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

He woke up gradually. He turned over and opened his eyes slowly. His gaze was met by the smiling face of his lover. His voice rough with sleep, he said, “Hi.”

Clark kept on smiling. “Hi yourself, how are you feeling?”

Muzzily he licked his lips to moisten them. “Good I think, a little tender but…”

Clark chuckled lightly. “I meant more emotionally than physically although I do think any soreness you have won’t last very long.”

Bruce gazed at his lover’s handsome face and admitted softly, “I think emotionally I’ve never been better.”

Clark reached over and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “You don’t regret it?”

“Clark the man I love made love to me last night. I don’t regret anything…” he smiled affectionately “…Or maybe only that I wish I had let you do it weeks ago.”

Clark’s face became full of emotion. “Oh Bruce I’d have waited forever for you.”

Bruce nodded quietly, his heart in his throat and then he shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever happened to those two big tough superheroes you know the ones who save the world together on a regular basis?”

Clark grinned, “They fell in love with each other.”

Bruce nodded and then leaned over towards Clark. He kissed him gently. “Yes they did.”

Clark hummed softly and ran his tongue over Bruce's lips. He asked, "Are you too sore to...?"

Bruce sighed. "Keep doing that and I might not care until later and then I might regret it."

Clark ran his finger down Bruce's nose, down his philtrum and over his lips. "But I do care. I won't willingly hurt you Bruce."

Bruce caressed Clark's cheek with his thumb. He asked in wonderment, "How is it that the most powerful being on the planet is the most gentle and caring?"

Clark looked at him through his lashes almost shyly. He explained, "When you are Kryptonian and you grow up here on Earth you have to learn at a very young age to be careful or you could hurt someone you have to understand you are dangerous to everyone and everything around you."

Bruce steeled himself. He didn't want Clark to know how sad and angry that information made him feel. He squinted and shook his head. "No that's not why it's because you are Clark Kent."

Clark gazed at him and then blinked. He grinned. “You think so?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah and do you know what that means? It means you may be the most powerful being on Earth but you are not the most dangerous being on the planet."

Clark looked at him archly. "I already knew that because that title already belongs to you."

Although to person like Clark a description like that would cause offence, to Bruce it was a compliment. He grinned and reinitiated a kiss. He reached under the covers for Clark. Clark asked, "Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

Clark whispered, "No."

Bruce glanced around looking for the lube but he couldn't see it. Clark searched his side of the bed – nothing. Bruce exclaimed, "Gone...? How can the lube be gone?"

A look of concentration came to Clark's face. He glanced around slowly. Bruce realised what he was doing. He chuckled, "Isn't that an abuse of your powers?"

Clark replied, "You want it found don't you? Ha-ha found it." 

He hung over the side of the bed and reached under it. Moments later, he pulled himself upright with the bottle of lube in his hand. Once he was resettled, he said, "Can you move on to your side I need to inspect first."

Bruce muttered sarcastically, "Oh god, this is sexy."

"It will be once I know you will be fine."

Bruce rolled his eyes and then rolled himself onto his side away from Clark. "You know you should be so eager to get back inside me again that it wouldn't bother you."

Clark chuckled darkly, "Oh Bruce it wouldn't bother me, but it would bother you especially if you couldn't sit down properly for the next few days."

Bruce knew the consequences would be quite irritating but at the moment, it was giving him a naughty little thrill. Clark's finger's gently caressed him. "How is that?"

He hummed. "Hmm good."

"You look okay."

Bruce inquired cheekily "So doctor, am I fit for action?"

The reply came saucily, "Hmm very fit indeed."

Bruce tried to turn over to face Clark again but Clark spooned him. Bruce wondered "Why...?"

Clark ran a massaging hand down his back telling him gently "That was quite a vigorous first time last night Bruce. I think we should take it easier this morning this is a good position for that."

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

Clark kissed him on his neck softly. "Wow last night has really relaxed your control issues."

Bruce closed his eyes. He was definitely feeling relaxed but he murmured, "It wasn't just last night. It's being with you."

"Hmm compliant and romantic I will have to take you often." 

Bruce reached back and caressed the parts of Clark's body that he could reach in this position. "Now would be a good time."

Clark laughed softly, "And needy as well."

Bruce opened one eye. He asked in a surly manner, "Why are you trying to talk me out of it?"

The slick finger entering him made him jump in surprise but then he relaxed on to it. "Oh." 

After a few minutes of slow preparation, Clark lined up and entered him again and again he took him slowly. He continued his attention to Bruce's neck and then raised Bruce's leg by hooking his arm around it. 

Bruce groaned in contentment. It felt so deliciously sexy hmm in a warm fuzzy way. 

Bruce turned his head into the pillow. Oh shit did he just think warm and fuzzy while being fucked by his lover? He reached back and grasped Clark's ass. "Can we go a bit faster we haven't got all day."

Clark mouthed his earlobe. "Actually we do. It’s my day off."

Bruce groaned. "Just a bit faster?"

Clark sighed. "Oh okay." then he quickened his thrusts. 

When those thrusts skimmed his prostate, he cried, "More Clark."

Clark sighed again, stilled, and told him "We're supposed to be taking it easy." 

Bruce tried to push back so Clark would continue. He bucked again and Clark slipped out of him. Bruce blindly reached back. His hand scrambled about until he found Clark's cock and then guided it back inside him and he sighed.

Clark muttered, "Jesus Bruce if you want it that badly..."

Clark began a new rhythm faster and harder and Bruce cried out in pleasure. He grasped his own erection and pumped himself. Oh, god it was incredible. He moaned, “Oh Clark it feels so fucking good. Oh you fuck me so fucking well.”

Clark groaned and then let go of Bruce’s leg and snaked his arm around and took over the fisting of his cock. Bruce turned his face into the pillow as his whole body and the pleasure he was receiving was given possession to the man he loved. 

Clark kissed behind his ear and whispered hoarsely, “I love you so much.”

Bruce’s body convulsed and then he came spilling over Clark’s fist and then Clark moaned and came inside him. Bruce reached behind and just held Clark’s thigh caressing it with his thumb, laying there until he caught his breath.

~*~

"Are you alright? I'm sorry." Clark cringed.

Bruce gingerly sat up in bed wincing. He replied, "I only have myself to blame Clark you only did what I asked you to do."

"I know but I knew you would regret it I shouldn't have let you have your own way. You don't let a child run wild in a candy store do you and that's because you know it's not good for them."

"So what does that make you huh?" 

Clark smiled. "Well I'm definitely your favourite treat."

Bruce laughed and then winced again. Clark recommended "I think you should go and have a soak in the bath it will ease your poor bottom."

Bruce had to agree. He had to do something to ease the discomfort before they went out after breakfast.

~*~

He returned from the bathroom still walking stiffly but feeling much better. As he moved towards the bedroom, there was a knock at the door. He changed direction and went to the door instead. He called through, "Yes?"

"Room service sir I’m here to deliver your breakfast as you requested."

He made sure his fluffy white robe was fastened properly. He didn't want to give the hotel staff a free show. Then he opened the door and motioned for the young man to come in. 

The young man gave him a nervous smile, pushed the breakfast cart in, and then asked, "Do you wish me to set your breakfast out Sir?"

Although the idea of being totally waited on hand and foot was actually not very welcome most of the time, there were times like this when he was grateful for his wealth and the expectation from the public for him to use it. He informed the young man, "Yes thank you."

The waiter began setting out the cutlery and crockery and then the serving dishes efficiently though his gaze kept wandering to Bruce. 

Bruce ran his fingers through his damp hair while wondering about that. Was he new to the job? Did the press speculation about their relationship put the young man off? Or worse still was he a mole sent to spy on them?

The guy looked up when the bedroom door opened revealing a yawning tousled haired Clark Kent. Obviously when he had gone for his soak Clark had fallen back to sleep. He asked, "Did I hear the breakfast arrive?"

Clark wore just his boxers and his own robe unfastened and spread open slightly but it was enough for his body to be on display. Bruce noticed how the waiter's eyes took in Clark's body hungrily. Clark’s eyes widened with surprise when he saw the waiter. "Oh."

Bruce could see that Clark wasn't sure what to do. He was standing in front of a stranger revealing his body that nobody was supposed to realise was that good and wearing no glasses.

Bruce realised in an instant that his paranoia was unfounded just from the guy's reaction to Clark. Maybe he was just inexperienced and didn't know how to react in the company of two obviously gorgeous and out and proud men. 

In any other situation Bruce might have handled the situation with a little more feeling and tact but he had to do something that would stop Clark from doing something suspicious like trying to cover himself up or worse still running off to get his glasses.

But before he could put a plan into action though, Clark gave the waiter an extremely confident smile and approached the table where the food was. As he walked, he somehow succeeded in spreading his robe wider open exposing more of his muscled body. The waiter gulped and Clark asked him smoothly, "I hope you brought me something nice to eat."

The waiter nodded. "Yeah... oh yes I did Mr Kent sir."

Clark took a seat at the table. "It looks good thank you...?"

The young man answered a little flustered, "Um...Brian."

Clark poured himself some juice and said in a polite but dismissive way, "Thank you Brian." He then glanced at Bruce. "Baby have you got something to give to Brian for his good work?” Then he took a sip of his juice.

Bruce found himself enthralled. He shook his head. "Not at hand but I will make sure he gets a generous tip if that's what you want."

Brian stuttered, "Wow thanks Mr Wayne Mr Kent."

Clark informed him, "That will be all Brian."

Brian then left promptly but very pleased.

Bruce turned to his lover, astonishment in his voice, "Who did you just turn into?"

Clark sprawled back against the chair, exposing his physique even more and gave him a haughty but sultry look. "I’m Mr Bruce Wayne’s better half."

Bruce's eyes widened and he swallowed to wet his dry mouth. 

Clark held his gaze for a long moment and then began laughing his normal happy smile returning. "I had to do something to throw the poor guy off."

Bruce shook his head in wonder and joined Clark at the table. "So you decide to do the complete opposite of your old Clark Kent routine?"

Clark grabbed some pancakes and put them on his plate. "Well I couldn't rush off to get my glasses could I?"

Bruce stared at his plate and Clark asked in bemusement, "That's what you thought wasn't it? I’ve been at this for a long time Bruce. The worst thing you can do is hesitate. It always puts people on guard."

Bruce nodded "That's true but I honestly never realised you put so much thought into it."

Clark smiled wryly. "You should know how it works. If people underestimate you and think they're smarter than you are, you can usually get away with many things right under their noses."

Bruce complimented, "You've got a devious mind Mr Kent."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah but you could have been the world’s greatest super-criminal with your mind."

Bruce chuckled. "I wouldn’t have had a very long career as a criminal with you after me.” and then Bruce smiled slyly. "I still think that if I were a bad guy and you was my archenemy I would still want you to fuck me."

Even though Bruce was being playful, Clark suddenly went strangely quiet and studied his food. Bruce queried, "What's wrong?"

Clark looked at him. "It's nothing." 

Bruce could feel the undercurrent of tension still there. He decided to let it go for now and they finished their breakfast.

~*~

Bruce had left Clark watching Good Morning Metropolis so he could get dressed. Bruce shook his head in amusement as he buttoned his shirt. Clark had brightened back up when he switched the TV on and told him the story of how Lois Lane had once convinced him to audition to be the co-host for the morning show believing that she might not have a future as a newspaper journalist. 

Bruce returned to the lounge area to find Clark pacing and muttering to himself, "Speak of the devil, and he appears."

Bruce walked towards the TV and saw that the screen was showing the GMM presenter sitting on a couch opposite Lex Luthor. 

Luthor was saying "...yes Katherine that's right I feel it is my obligation as a citizen of Kansas and as a god-fearing American to give the good people of Kansas a senatorial representative who can be trusted. Someone who doesn't allow the morally corrupt behaviour of his or her son to impair their judgement. That’s why I’ve thrown my hat in to the ring to announce my intentions to run against Senator Martha Kent in the next election. America needs leaders with strong moral values."

Bruce grimaced slightly. It was another upset for Martha as a consequence of their relationship. However Bruce was confident that Martha’s supporters and the freethinking citizens of Kansas would still support their much-loved Senator Kent.

Bruce glanced at Clark. He was still pacing angrily. "I can't believe it although I shouldn't be surprised."

Bruce sighed, "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion Clark and we can't help how people feel."

Clark turned and glared. He pointed his finger at the TV screen. "Everyone except that hypocritical bastard."

Bruce was stunned. Clark rarely swore except in passionate circumstances. Clark continued, "Moral...? He wouldn't know moral if it bit him on the backside..."

Bruce's thoughts focused on the hypocritical part. "Why is he a hypocrite Clark? How would you know that?"

Clark sneered, "We used to be friends."

Bruce repeated, "Friends...?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah and he's hurt everyone who's been unlucky enough it get involved with him."

Bruce's lips pinched. "Involved...?"

"Me, Lana, his father, his sister Tess, Conner..."

Bruce questioned, "Who is Conner?"

Clark stopped pacing "What...?"

"You mentioned Conner who is he?"

Clark shrugged. "He's kind of like my little brother."

Bruce questioned, "Kind of what's that supposed to mean?"

Clark sighed. "That's how we've decided to think of each other, emotionally we're brothers."

Bruce felt like he was interrogating him but his curiosity was piqued and he wanted to know. "Emotionally how about technically?"

Clark turned and walked to the window and stared out. "Technically he's my genetic offspring."

Bruce felt like he'd been struck. "You didn't tell me Clark. Who is the mother?"

Clark turned and met his gaze. "There isn't a 'mother’ he was created from genetic matter."

Bruce swallowed. "Okay… so who is the other donor."

Clark shook his head slowly and then gazed past him over his shoulder. Bruce turned and saw Lex Luthor’s smirking face on the TV screen. His stomach turned over. "FUCK!"

Clark reached out. "Bruce...?"

Bruce pulled away. "FUCK. Dammit. I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a kid with another man."

"NO! Bruce listen to me it wasn't like that. It was Lex. He took my DNA and used it without my consent. I didn't even know about it until Conner escaped from the lab. He was aging rapidly he’s almost fully grown now."

Bruce’s brow creased. "He took your DNA?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah at one point he had a sample of my blood or it could have been my hair I don't know."

Bruce offered angrily, "Semen what about semen?"

"No there’s no way Bruce. We never...."

Bruce pointed angrily at the TV screen "You never...? So why is he a hypocrite Clark if you never?"

Clark sighed, "Because he wanted to, because the feelings were there once...but..."

Bruce demanded, "But... what Clark?"

"We didn't trust each other so I couldn't let myself."

Bruce chuckled humourlessly. "You need trust? You fucked me when you didn't even know who I was."

Clark bowed his head. "I was a kid when I met him by the time I was old enough he didn't trust me because I wouldn't tell him my secrets and I didn't trust him anymore because I’d discovered too many of his dubious dealings. Bruce I slept with you that night because I was attracted to you. I stayed with you because I trust you completely."

Bruce stayed quiet contemplating. It was a lot to take in all at once.

Clark continued quietly, "I didn't think we needed to know every detail about each other's pasts. I don’t know everything about yours either."

Bruce shook his head. "It isn't that simple."

Bruce began to walk away. He had to think. But Clark grabbed him and pinned to the wall, he demanded, "Don't do this and don’t walk away."

Bruce was pinned he couldn’t move. He shook his head against the wall. "I don't know anything anymore."

"But I do, the rest of it doesn't matter, we can work through it. All you have to do is answer one question. Do you trust me?"

With all the thoughts buzzing around his head, the answer to that question was still simple. "Yes."

Clark leaned in and crowded him against the wall, held his gaze and whispered, "That's all that matters." 

He kissed him then and Bruce’s response was whole-hearted.

 

The end of part 7


End file.
